An Opportunity
by Kid Canter Greatly
Summary: When in the library, Walter finds himself in a compromising situation.


With a sigh and a heavy exhale, Walter watched the snow fall out the window, the glow of the artificial light from the library illuminated the dark foreground of the Hellsing manor.

He had been through a relatively long day of tedious tasks of a mind-numbing nature. He lacked any sort of intellectual stimulation, or any general stimulation.

He was off now, and was supposed to wander back to his quarters for a cigarette and a night of restlessness. He didn't though. He really didn't want to be alone, really. Maybe someone would wander into the room, which to his surprise, lead to a click of the door.

It opened a bit by a young girl with long dark hair. Walter had never seen her before. He was suddenly uneasy, as he stood feeling the adrenaline beginning to rush, his wires wrapping around his fingers, ready to attack.

She wasn't human, which was obvious as she walked into the light of the library, closing the door behind her.

On the defense, Walter glared at her. She didn't stand very tall, and her presence didn't seem very threatening, but she wasn't human. Her distinct red eyes were concrete evidence of such.

"Who are you?" He said sternly, trying to take a defensive stance. He wasn't ready for this. After a day of dusting and silverware polishing, he wasn't mentally prepared for any fight. There was also something a bit unsettling that this could possibly be a vampire, and Alucard hadn't managed to make his way here.

The girl started towards him slowly, the heels of her boots clicking as she approached him.

"Don't... Don't come any closer to me. You're going to regret this." He sent his wires on either side of her, stopping her inches away from him. Her presence sent chills up his spine. She didn't say anything, and only stared at him, eyes glowing.

"Who are you? What do you want?" When she didn't answer, he pulled the wires tighter, one slicing her pale cheek. "Answer me."

She smirked, making her long fangs evident.

Walter wasn't sure what to do. Alucard still hadn't made an appearance, nor had anyone else in the Hellsing manor. He didn't know if she was supposed to be here or not. He couldn't just kill her.

She began to lean towards him, avoiding the wires. She was less than an inch away from his face now, and the young butler was completely unsure of how to handle the situation.

He wasn't sure what this girl was playing at, but his virgin blood wasn't making this situation any easier. He tried to keep his heart rate steady, hoping to make himself smell less appealing. This lead to the wires from his fingers to become weak.

He held his hands up, trying to multi-task but to no avail. Instead, the vampire walked dangerously close to him.

This wasn't something he was trained for. He could handle a vampire coming at him at full speed, he could fight a horde of ghouls, but he had very little experience with women.

And very little experience with a woman so close to him. His breathing was becoming staggered again.

She was slightly shorter than him, causing her to look up at his horrified expression of complete and utter desperation to find a proper way to approach the situation.

She reached for his neck, running her cold fingers across his skin. He wanted to pull the wires around her neck, but he couldn't bring himself to do it.

Before he knew it, she pulled him in for a kiss he couldn't control. He didn't want to do it do it, but his body told him otherwise. His hands went to her back, pulling her closer to him. He wanted her in a way he really didn't want.

The degree of taboo in this situation was astronomical. Giving in too easily to human desire was obviously something the proclaimed Angel of Death was not supposed to do, but he just wanted to.

When would he ever have this opportunity again? There was very little time for a teenager of his position to actually find himself in a situation like this with a normal human being. He knew this was very stupid. He knew this was incredibly risky, but the lust he felt was untamed, even if it was unwarranted.

When he pulled away, he looked at her, not knowing what was going to happen next. She had yet to utter a word, and he was smitten. He wanted her, here, in the library, where they stood. He wanted nothing more than to take her.

She had his tie in her hands, pulling him in again. They were face to face, his breath on her lips, but she didn't kiss him. She watched the way his chest rose and fell, his unbalanced breath falls. She watched the sexual tension grow in his eyes.

Slowly, she left light kisses in a trail down his cheek to his neck. Within a moment, the ecstasy faltered a bit at the sudden reality that the vampire was a vampire and Walter was a virgin.

"Don't bite me." He moved her face up towards his again. He tried to achieve a certain degree of a cool demeanor, though inside he was once again becoming terrified of the situation he was putting himself into.

She let out a frustrated sigh, rolling her eyes.

He didn't appreciate the attitude, which lead him to a moment of domineering action, forcing her close to his face again. He wanted to kiss her again, but he wanted to see what she would do next.

Maybe she would struggle and he could possibly regain any ounce of dignity he had left, and kill her, but he doubted it, as he never had much luck when it came to predicaments like this.

When she didn't move, he kissed her again, his hands moving her to her hips, pressing his fingers into the skirt she wore. She kissed him back, this time, much more aggressively. She pulled at his tie, trying to take it off. He pulled at the buttons on her blouse.

She pulled away and finally whispered in his ear, "Do you want me?"

"More than anything." He whispered back, wanting nothing more than to rip the buttons off her shirt.

She pulled away from him, step back, her smile growing. Before Walter could react, he watched in horror as the girl he had been with now distorted and slowly became Hellsing's Dog in the flesh.

"How about now?" Alucard grinned, crossing his arms.

"You bloody bastard." Walter spat in disgust. He was literally in the world's most compromising situation. He had nearly had sex with an ancient vampire.

Alucard laughed at the pitiful teen, who was struggling with the fact that he was so aroused by him. "You ignorant fool."

"That's not fair." Walter argued, not sure of what to do now.

"There is no fair in war, butler. This sin could have cost you your humanity. How could you even consider it?"

Walter didn't answer him. It had been a trick to see how he would react. He didn't know if Arthur had set him up for this or not, but this was beyond ridiculous.

"Your blood and purity is a precious thing to waste."

"Why do you care?"

Alucard shrugged. "I don't, but you should. Keep this in mind." He said nothing more as he left Walter in the library.

Walter stared at the open door for a few more moments before he considered what had just happened.

He didn't know though, what was to come next, unaware that the next time he would see the vampire, was on a mission against Nazi forces, and that Alucard would be his only ally.


End file.
